A música em mim
by Re Lane Cullen
Summary: One-Shot/Lemon. Depois de dois anos que ele a deixou, Edward está de volta. Como Bella irá reagir?


**N/A:** Antes que alguém diga: O que essa garota tá fazendo escrevendo one-shot ao invés de atualizar as outras fic? Eu respondo. Essa fic, eu escrevi como um teste para lemon que aconteceria 'em Just Good Friends?', mas eu não seu por que razão desisti de postar na época. Como ela só precisava de uns pequenos ajustes eu resolvi ajeitá-la e postá-la aqui.

**A música em mim**

Meia hora. Apenas trinta minutos. Era isso que me separava da pior noite da minha vida. Como Alice havia me convencido a ir? Eu não queria vê-lo. Eu não poderia vê-lo. Só de pensar nele, aquele vazio tomava conta de mim.

Imagine reencontrá-lo e depois ter que mais uma vez esquecer.

Ele estava de volta, mas não iria ficar. Eu tinha certeza.

Ele deveria estar de férias da turnê, ou talvez nem isso.

Talvez ele ficaria apenas uma noite na cidade, e depois iria embora, assim como ele fez há quase dois anos atrás.

"Jake, obrigada por vir comigo." Agradeci ao meu melhor amigo no instante que chegamos a casa dos Cullens.

Por mais que eu tivesse meus outros amigos, eu não sei se conseguiria ter superado a partida dele sem o Jacob ao meu lado. Eu só esperava que algum dia eu fosse capaz de corresponder o seu afeto de todas as maneiras. Mas eu acho que isso nunca seria possível. Eu estava condenada a amá-lo até o último dia da minha vida.

"De nada." Ele respondeu sorridente, e eu entrelacei o meu braço no dele. Tudo era tão fácil com ele.

A casa estava cheia. Aparentemente todos queriam ver o astro. A cada passo que eu dava para frente, eu queria dar dez para trás. Eu tinha medo de vê-lo, eu tinha medo de me tornar o zumbi que eu me tornei, por meses depois que ele foi embora. No dia que ele me deixou, foi como se eu tivesse morrido. Ele era a minha vida. Eu fiquei sem ar. Eu não queria ver ninguém, falar com ninguém.

Eu me resumi ao meu trabalho e aos meus amigos mais próximos. Acho que hoje, devia ser a segunda ou terceira vez que eu ia em uma festa desde o ocorrido.

"Bella!" Emmett gritou assim que me viu. Ele pediu licença aos rapazes que conversavam com ele e veio até mim. Quando ele me alcançou, ele simplesmente me abraçou, fazendo com que eu me soltasse do Jacob. Ele permaneceu um tempo ali, me abraçando. Ele sabia o quanto era difícil para mim estar ali.

"Que bom que você veio" Ele falou com um sorriso sincero, enquanto se separava de mim.

"Fazer o quê? Não se pode contrariar a Alice" Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ele sabia muito bem o quanto a irmã dele podia ser insistente.

"Como vai Jacob?" Emmett o cumprimentou.

"Bem, e você?" Jacob respondeu amigavelmente.

"Bem também. Agora deixem eu ir por que eu não posso deixar a minha loira muito tempo sozinha" Eu ri do comentário dele, e ele piscou para mim antes de sair. Acho que depois de tanto tempo eles finalmente haviam se acertado de vez. Emmett e Rosalie eram as pessoas mais teimosas e cabeças-duras que eu já havia conhecido. Eu já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes eles separaram e voltaram. Mas acho que agora, eles finalmente tinham aprendido com os erros do passado.

Eu olhei em volta buscando algum rosto conhecido dentre aquela multidão.

Eu pude ver Mike no bar, acompanhado de Eric e Tyler.

Um pouco mais a frente, estavam Angela e Ben.

Na pista improvisada, estavam Jessica e Lauren.

Eu sentia uma dor no peito ao olhá-los, eles não eram os meus melhores amigos, mas nós sempre nos divertíamos. E eu simplesmente os afastei. Ignorei eles e me afundei no meu mundo. Eu me perguntava se algum dia eu seria capaz de tê-los de volta.

Continuei a minha inspeção só para encontrar Tanya, juntamente com Kate, sua irmã.

Kate era uma das pessoas mais legais que eu havia conhecido. Mas eu não podia dizer o mesmo de Tanya, eu e ela sempre tivemos algo em comum: Amávamos o mesmo homem. Ela o namorou primeiro, mas ele a trocou por mim. Mas isso nunca a fez desistir de correr atrás

dele. E o fato dela ser amiga da família facilitava para ela ficar dando em cima dele.

"Procurando alguém?" Jacob perguntou ao notar que eu scaneava a sala com o meu olhar.

"Alice." Respondi rapidamente. Eu não estava mentindo, eu também estava procurando a pequena pixel, enquanto eu olhava para os meus outros amigos.

"Você não vai conseguir achá-la no meio dessa multidão. A não ser que ela esteja usando um salto plataforma de uns trinta centímetros" Eu ri do comentário dele, que por sua vez, me seguiu na risada.

"O que eu não duvido nada." Comentei. Alice sempre tentava compensar sua altura usando os saltos mais altos que se podia imaginar.

"Verdade." Ele concordou " Quer dançar?"

"Você quer me matar? Você já viu os meus saltos?" Agradeci mentalmente por Alice ter me obrigado a usar aqueles saltos hoje. Eu não tinha uma coordenação motora perfeita, quando se tratava de dançar, com a adição dos saltos, só iria piorar as coisas.

"Sempre tem uma desculpa." Jacob apontou revirando os olhos.

"E você nunca desiste." Revidei com humor.

"Nunca. Quem sabe assim eu não consigo o que eu quero?" Ele me olhou com uma intensidade que me fez engolir seco. Eu sabia exatamente que ele não estava mais falando sobre a dança. Eu desviei meus olhos dele, e voltei a olhar para as pessoas. Eu não tinha condições de lidar com os sentimentos do Jake, não naquela noite.

Nessa hora eu avistei alguém de cabelos cor de bronze no meio da multidão. Eu conhecia aqueles cabelos. Eram _dele_. Ele realmente estava ali. Eu pude sentir meu coração bater mais forte, minha respiração acelerar e minhas mãos começarem a ficar geladas. Eu podia jurar que iria desmaiar se o Jake não estivesse ali para me segurar.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Sim. Acho que só preciso beber alguma coisa" Ele me olhou desconfiado. Ele sabia que eu estava mentindo. Eu era a pior mentirosa que eu conhecia .Nem mesmo eu acreditava nas mentiras que eu contava. Talvez aí que estivesse o meu erro.

"Quer que eu vá lá buscar?" Ele ofereceu. Eu apenas sacudi a cabeça, negando.

"Eu mesma vou lá." Eu deixei Jacob, e fui em direção à cozinha. Lá seria o único lugar onde eu conseguiria achar alguma bebida que ainda não tivesse sido batizada. No estado que eu estava, não sei se o álcool seria um aliado ou um inimigo, por via das dúvidas, preferi evitá-lo.

Quando eu cheguei na cozinha, eu congelei quando vi quem estava lá. Emmett, Jasper e..._Edward_. Senti uma dor no peito quando pensei no nome dele. Eles estavam conversando, os três estavam de costas para a porta e não podiam me ver. Mesmo assim eu me escondi, ficando encostada na parede onde estava a porta. Eu não podia vê-los, mas podia ouví-los.

"Agora confessa maninho, o quão grande é a lista?" Emmett perguntava rindo.

"Que lista?" A voz de Edward estava confusa. O meu coração disparou ao ouvi aquela voz.

"A lista das garotas." Jasper, noivo de Alice, explicou.

"É tão pequena que nem existe" Ele respondeu sem nenhuma emoção.

"Eu sou seu irmão, você pode se abrir comigo." Emmett insistia. A insistência era de família.

"Eu tô falando sério. Não teve nenhuma garota." Ele respondeu. Pelo menos ele parecia estar sendo sincero. Mas não sei se eu deveria acreditar naquilo. Era irreal achar que um deus grego como ele, iria ficar tanto tempo sem uma garota ao lado. O que não se pode dizer o mesmo da Bella-sem-sal aqui.

"Sério?" Jasper perguntou surpreso.

"Sim"

"Por quê? Não me diz que você virou gay" Eu tive que sorrir com o Emmett. Só ele mesmo para pensar uma coisa dessas.

"Claro que não. E vocês dois sabem muito bem os meus motivos. Ou melhor, o meu único motivo." A minha consciência mandou que eu fosse embora dali. Mas a minha curiosidade me fez ficar, e descobrir que motivo era aquele.

"Você ainda a ama?" Jasper perguntou, aparentemente ele estava feliz.

"Nunca deixei de amar."

Ele estava apaixonado por outra garota? Eu realmente não precisava ouvir aquilo. Eu queria sair correndo daquela festa. Eu já sentia as minhas lágrimas caindo .Mas, se eu saísse, só iria preocupar a todos, e ainda teria que lhe dar com as perguntas que me fariam. Ao invés de sair correndo, eu subi as escadas e fui para o quarto que ficava no último andar. Era o quarto dele. Eu devia ser masoquista.

Eu me sentei no chão, abraçada aos meus joelhos enquanto eu me entregava ao choro. Ele havia me esquecido. Ele havia seguido em frente. Ele nunca mais seria meu. Quem seria aquela garota que ele nunca havia deixado de amar? Seria Tanya? Tenho que admitir, que pelo menos ela combinava mais com ele do que eu. Ele sempre foi demais para mim. Eu tinha agora que me conformar em viver a minha vida sem ele.

De repente ouvi a porta abrindo e a luz acendendo. O que alguém estaria fazendo ali?

"Bella?" Eu conhecia aquela voz muito bem. Levantei o meu rosto para encontrar a perfeição que eu não via há muito tempo.

"Oi" Respondi, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas, tentando me recompor.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou preocupado. Por que ele tinha que ser assim, tão cuidadoso? Por que eu não podia simplesmente odiá-lo por tudo aquilo? Por que meu coração ainda batia por ele?

"Sim" Respondi sem emoção. Eu precisava sair dali, mas pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu me sentia viva. Pelo simples fato de estar perto dele.

"Então, por que está aqui?" Ele perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado. Ele não sentou muito perto, mas era perto o suficiente para eu sentir o cheiro dele. Era como eu me lembrava. Era doce, mas ao mesmo tempo masculino.

"Você sabe que eu não gosto de multidões." Eu evitava ao máximo qualquer contato visual mais prolongado com ele. Não sei o que aconteceria comigo, se eu me perdesse no meio daquelas esmeraldas, que eram os olhos dele.

"É eu sei. Mas até que a Alice não exagerou dessa vez" Apenas concordei com a cabeça. Estava aliviada que ele havia desistido de saber o real motivo por eu estar ali. Por que se ele insistisse, eu iria ceder. Eu sempre cedia.

"Então...você voltou" Comentei, na tentativa de espantar o silêncio incômodo que tentava se instalar.

"Sim" Ele respondeu olhando para o chão.

"Você vai ficar quanto tempo?" Eu não estava certa se eu queria saber a resposta para aquela pergunta.

"Não sei. Eu não vou mais tocar na turnê" Por mais estranho que parecia, ele não parecia estar chateado por ter saído.

"Por que?" Eu perguntei, confusa e curiosa ao mesmo tempo.

"A música deixou de ter sentido para mim há muito tempo atrás. Eu só estava cumprindo o meu contrato." A música era a vida dele, como não podia mais fazer sentido?

"Mas você amava a música." Ele apenas deu um meio sorriso.

"É, mas eu amo muito mais você" Ele acabou de dizer que me ama?

"Edward..." Eu procurava as palavras, mas eu nem sabia o que dizer.

"Eu não entendi que indo embora e deixando você aqui, eu estava deixando o meu coração para trás. Eu demorei um pouco para perceber que você era a minha inspiração, sempre foi. Sem você nada tem sentido. Olha, eu sei que você nunca mais vai me aceitar de volta, mas será que algum dia você poderá me perdoar?"

Eu me esforçava ao máximo para processar tudo o que ele estava dizendo. Ele ainda me amava? Uma parte de mim sempre acreditou nessa possibilidade, mas eu enterrei essa parte. Teria sido mais doloroso viver com essa possibilidade durante esses anos. Possibilidade que eu julgava ser inexistente. Mas agora ele estava ali na minha frente, me pedindo perdão. Será que eu estava sonhando? Eu sempre sonhava com ele, mas nunca um sonho tão vívido, tão real como esse. Eu podia sentir o calor do corpo dele, o cheiro dele. Eu não podia estar sonhando. Aquilo precisava ser real.

"Bella, eu..." Eu não esperei que ele terminasse de falar, apenas grudei os meus lábios nos dele. Não me importava, se na manhã seguinte ele resolvesse ir embora. Eu precisava dele, mesmo que isso significasse que eu viraria um zumbi novamente.

Edward me puxou para mais perto, enquanto a sua língua pedia passagem. Imediatamente eu permiti a sua entrada. Um gemido saiu da minha boca quando as nossas línguas se encontraram. As minhas mãos rapidamente acharam seu caminho para os cabelos dele, o que fez ele gemer dentre o beijo. Deus, como eu sentia falta disso. Ele me puxou para o colo dele, o que fez com que eu sentisse a sua ereção.

"A gente precisa parar." Ele falou ofegante, assim que quebrou o beijo.

"Eu não quero parar." Respondi, também ofegante.

Eu pude ver desejo nos olhos dele, antes dele voltar a me beijar. Era um beijo dependente, cheio de paixão e desejo

Ele se levantou comigo no colo, e me depositou na cama. Eu desesperadamente desabotoei a blusa dele. Eu perdi a respiração quando eu vi o seu peito nu. Eu havia esquecido o quanto ele era perfeito. Eu mudei de posição, fazendo com que eu ficasse por cima. Eu voltei a beijá-lo com todo amor e toda a necessidade que eu sentia. Me separei dos lábios dele, apenas para beijar o seu pescoço. Fui descendo os meus beijos pelo seu peitoral, passando a minha língua pelos seus mamilos.

"Bella." Ele gemeu meu nome, enquanto eu descia ainda mais os meus beijos. Eu sentia os seus músculos se contraírem sob o meu toque. Eu parei antes do cós das calça dele. Eu desfiz o cinto e desabotoei a calça, tirando-a logo em seguida. Antes que eu pudesse tirar as boxers dele, ele segurou os meus pulsos.

"Minha vez." Ele falou com um sorriso torto. O _meu_ sorriso.

Ele nos virou novamente, agora ele estava em cima de mim. Ele alcançou a barra do meu vestido para tirá-lo. Ele o jogou em algum lugar ao lado da cama. Rapidamente meu sutiã seguiu o mesmo caminho.

"Linda" Ele murmurou sorrindo para mim, e eu pude sentir o meu rosto queimando. Ele sorriu mais largamente e beijou as minhas bochechas, antes de me dar um beijo rápido nos lábios e ir para o meu pescoço. Enquanto ele beijava o meu pescoço, ele acariciava todo o meu corpo, dando atenção principalmente aos meus seios. Meus quadris se arquearam involuntariamente em busca de alguma fricção. Eu senti a sua ereção contra o meu sexo, e nós dois gememos pelo contato.

Ele finalmente liberou o meu pescoço, mas apenas para continuar os beijos pelo meu corpo. ele beijou meus ombros antes de chegar nos meus seios. A boca dele trabalhava no meu seio esquerdo, beijando e mordiscando os meus mamilos, enquanto a mão dele massageava o

outro. Logo depois os beijos dele foram para o meu outro seio, e sua mão para o meu seio esquerdo.

Eu arquei as minhas costas sob o toque dele. Ele abandonou os meus seios e seguiu com seus beijos até chegar na minha calcinha, que a essa altura já estava úmida. Ele a retirou e se levantou. Eu já ia reclamar pela distância, mas antes que eu pudesse fazê-lo ele voltou, já sem as boxers. Era incrível como tudo nele era perfeito.

Ele se posicionou na minha entrada.

"Tá pronta?" Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça.

Ele voltou a colar seus lábios no meus, enquanto ele me penetrava. Como eu senti falta de estar assim com ele. Dane-se o dia seguinte, cada segundo com ele valia a pena.

Ele começou a se movimentar lentamente dentro de mim. Mas eu precisava de mais.

"Mais rápido" Eu pedi e ele rapidamente atendeu. Os meus dedos dos pés já estavam se encurvando.

"Edward" Eu gemi. Eu estava perto, eu sabia que não iria durar muito. Os movimentos dele começavam a ficar erráticos, e eu sabia que ele também estava perto. As estocadas dele se tornaram mais fortes e então eu senti os espasmos por todo o meu corpo. Eu cravei as minhas unhas nos ombros dele quando eu senti me contraindo em torno dele. Ele me seguiu logo depois, gemendo meu nome e liberando seu líquido dentro de mim.

Tudo o que se ouvia no quarto era o ruído das nossas respirações desreguladas. Ele saiu de dentro de mim, e eu já sentia falta de estar conectada com ele.

"Promete que você nunca mais vai embora?" Eu perguntei, enquanto me aconchegava nele. A dor que eu sentia, praticamente não existia mais. Eu só esperava que a ferida não voltasse a ser reaberta.

"Não sem você" Ele sorriu, e voltou a me beijar.

****

O sol adentrou pelas janelas me fazendo acordar. Imediatamente, as lembranças da noite anterior invadiram a minha mente. Tudo havia sido tão real. Eu praticamente podia sentir o cheiro dele em mim. Eu abri os meu olhos e constatei que não estava no meu quarto. Eu

estava no quarto dele... e estava nua?

Ou eu ainda estava sonhando ou estava ficando completamente louca. Eu podia ouvir o som do piano sendo tocado na sala de estar. Eu vesti uma blusa e shorts do Edward, e decidi averiguar o que estava acontecendo.

O som que podia ser ouvido pela casa, era a música mais linda que eu já havia ouvido. Era uma melodia doce e calma. Só de ouvi-la eu me sentia bem. Me sentia completa.

Ao chegar na sala, me deparei com o meu anjo sentado, tocando o seu piano. Eu tentei me aproximar silenciosamente, mas acabei esbarrando em uma cadeira, o que fez com que ele notasse a minha presença. Ele se virou para me olhar e sorriu, aquele sorriso torto que fazia meu coração acelerar drasticamente no meu peito.

"Dormiu bem?" Ele perguntou, e eu assenti com a cabeça. Ele então estendeu a sua mão para mim, que eu prontamente aceitei. Edward me fez sentar em seu colo, me envolvendo protetoramente em seus braços.

"Eu gostei da música. Qual é o nome?" Perguntei, olhando nos olhos dele. Me deixando me perder neles por um momento.

"Bella" Eu sorri, enquanto sentia os meus olhos lacrimejarem, e o beijei. Ele me abraçou mais forte enquanto a língua dele entrava na minha boca, explorando toda a sua extensão. Eu não estava sonhando. A noite anterior, assim como o agora, eram reais. Ele havia voltado para ficar _comigo_.

"Eu te amo" Sussurrei por dentre o beijo.

"Eu também, meu amor" Ele respondeu, nunca descolando seus lábios dos meus.

"Vocês nunca ouviram falar em quarto não?" Emmett falou, fazendo com que parássemos de nos beijar. Quando olhei em direção à entrada da sala, todos estavam ali. Todos estavam com um enorme sorriso nos rostos. "Eu ganhei. Pode passando o dinheiro pra cá Jazz."

"Qual é a aposta?" Edward perguntou curioso.

"Quanto tempo levaria para vocês voltarem. O Jazz disse que uma semana, eu falei um dia." Eu apenas revirei os meus olhos diante da resposta do Emmett.

"Vocês são ridículos." Rose falou, também revirando os olhos.

"Eu sabia que vocês dois iam voltar." Alice disse saltitando ao nosso redor.

"Isso tava mais que óbvio, Alice." Jasper apontou com um sorriso. Eu voltei o meu olhar para o Edward, que me olhava da maneira mais carinhosa que eu já havia visto. E eu tinha certeza que eu estava olhando para ele da mesma maneira.

"Arrumem um quarto. É sério. Eu não quero parar no terapeuta de novo." Emmett reclamou.

"Lá vem você com essa história de novo." Jasper falou revirando os olhos.

"Mas é verdade. Eu realmente fiquei traumatizado vendo você e a Alice." Todos riram, é óbvio.

Eles saíram da sala, deixando eu e Edward sozinhos. Nós apenas permanecemos ali, junto ao piano. Comigo sentada no colo dele, envolta nos seus braços.

É, acho que eu não voltaria a ser um zumbi novamente. O meu anjo estava de volta. E pelo jeito que ele me abraçava, eu acho que ele nunca mais irá me soltar. E eu realmente estou contando com isso.

**E aí? Gostaram? Eu tava querendo fazer uma EPOV dela. Deixem suas opiniões.**


End file.
